


Reversed

by ratbox



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratbox/pseuds/ratbox
Summary: in which richie is the one who dies in the sewers
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Reversed

**Author's Note:**

> AAA hi i cried writing this

“This weapon kills monsters, if you believe it does…” Eddie looked to the spear in his hands. He gripped it tightly, and closed his eyes. This was for Richie. He needed to act. “If you believe it does.” He opened up his eyes, and charged at Pennywise. “Beep beep, motherfucker!” He yelled, throwing it into Pennywise’s mouth. The monster grumbled, and groaned as it shrunk down from the form it had taken, dropping Richie from the deadlights. 

Richie landed with a thud against the hard earth. Eddie watched this, before rushing over to his side.

“Richie!” He sat beside him, leaning over top of him. “Rich, Rich, wake up!”

Richie groaned as his eyes fluttered, and he looked to the man that was over him. He blinked a few times. “Eddie?”   


“Yeah, there he is, buddy!” Eddie exclaimed happily. He smiled brightly. “I think I did it, Richie. I think I really did it this time.” He got up, and offered Richie a hand to take. “I think It’s dead. I think I killed It.” 

Richie took Eddie’s hand, and he pulled him up. He didn’t yet let go of his hand, looking to the man with complete satisfaction in his eyes. Richie couldn’t help but smile. He let go of Eddie’s hand, and began to move to the other’s side. And in that moment, complete terror struck Eddie. He hadn’t killed it after all. Pennywise managed to extend an arm out, at the end of it a claw of some sort. Sharp, and long, impaling through Richie’s chest. 

Eddie’s eyes widened as he turned to face the sight. “Richie!”   


Richie fought for a breath. He coughed, blood falling from his mouth. “Eddie…” Was all he could manage. Pennywise tossed Richie to the side, his glasses flying off and landing beside Eddie. He rolled down further into the cave-system like sewers.

“Rich!” Eddie leaned down, and picked up his glasses, putting them into his pocket, before stumbling a bit as he ran after Richie. He skidded to a halt, and leaned down beside the man he had found out to be the true love of his life, and put a hand on Richie’s own. “Holy fuck--” He choked back a gag at the sight of Richie’s wound. “Guys, he’s hurt, we have to get him out of here.”

The other’s who had raced after Eddie, stood around him. Beverly looked down to him. “How are we going to do that, Eddie?”

“I don’t know but we need to help him.”

“No…” Richie coughed. “You have to go… go kill that fucking clown.”

Eddie squeezed Richie’s hand gently. “Take off your jacket-- here.” He lifted him forward a small bit, helping him ease off his jacket. He placed it against Richie’s wound, and looked to him. “Keep pressure on that, okay? We’ll be back for you, Rich. I promise.” He stood up, and looked to the other’s. “When I was attacked by the leper… I wrapped my hands around its throat and squeezed at it until… it felt small. It was small.”

“So that means we just have to make It seem small.” Mike said. He looked over to Bill, and then to Eddie.

Eddie looked down to Richie, and then back to the other’s. “Let’s go kill that fucking clown.”

Four of them ran off, leaving Richie and Eddie behind. Richie looked to Eddie, who had leaned down to him once again. He kept pressure on his wound with one hand, the other hand moving up to Eddie’s cheek. The one that wasn’t covered with a bandage. “I meant… what I s-said, Eds. You’re braver than you think.”

Eddie sniffled, fighting back the urge to cry. His hand shook as it moved to Richie’s hair, gently combing his fingers through. “We’re going to get you out of here, Rich.”   
  
“No you’re not… don’t fucking lie to me.” Richie said.

“Rich…”

“Eds… Eds, I gotta tell you something.” Richie coughed again, wincing afterward.

“What is it?” Eddie asked.

Richie sniffled, and swallowed roughly. His vision was hazy both because Eddie still had his glasses, and because whatever life was left within him was quickly draining. “I… I never actually… fucked your mom…”

Eddie’s expression went deadpan. “Fuck you.”   


Richie chuckled softly. “Go kill that fucking clown, Eds.”

“I love you, Richie.” He leaned down, kissing Richie’s forehead gently. 

“I love you too, Eddie.” Richie replied weakly. He smiled faintly to him, watching as he got up, and ran off to meet with the others.

“You’re just a fucking clown!” Mike called.

“Just a fucking leper!”   
  
“An imposter!”   
  
“A fucking mummy!”  
  
Pennywise continued to grow smaller, and smaller, until he was deflating like a balloon. The Loser’s stood above him, looking down to him, chanting just one word over and over again… clown. That’s all that It was, was a clown. 

“A clown with a heart full of fear.” Mike said, looking down to the clown that looked practically defenseless… he was defenseless. 

“Look at you all… you’re all grown up.” Pennywise said weakly. It was almost pathetic. Mike reached down, and dug his hand into Pennywise’s chest, pulling out a small heart. He had no remorse, closing his fist, and watching as the fragments floating up… almost as if it was ash. Then, Neibolt started to rumble. As Pennywise began to fade, as did their supports.

“Richie!” Eddie called, immediately making his run back to the man he had left before. He leaned down beside him once again, and put his hands on his shoulders. “Richie, dude, we have to get out of here.” He shook him. No response. “Richie..?”

The other Loser’s joined him. 

“Richie, dude, wake up. Richie you need to wake up!” Eddie begged.   
  
“Eddie…” Beverly shook her head. She blinked back tears.    


Eddie looked back to the woman. “What?”

“Eddie, honey… he’s dead.”

Eddie looked back to Richie. Dead, he was. But Eddie refused to believe that. “No! No, he’s just hurt! We can still help him, guys! He’s just hurt! Richie, Richie! Richie, wake up!”

Beverly covered her mouth as she let out a sob.

“Eddie, come on, we need to go…” Bill said, reaching out to hold his shoulder. 

Eddie shook his head, and wrapped his arms around Richie, holding him close. He sobbed into his shoulder, not caring that Richie’s blood was seeping onto his clothes. He moved a hand to the back of his head, Richie’s blood finding its way onto his gold wedding band. The Loser’s all reluctantly managed to get a grip of Eddie, pulling him away from Richie as he sobbed.    


“No! No, guys! No, we can’t leave him! No!” They continued to drag him away. Richie was growing to be nothing more than a dot. “He-- His glasses! He needs his glasses, guys! He can’t see without his glasses!”

But there was no turning back now. The tunnels caved around them, and they were rushing out of the sewers, back up to the surface, and out of Neibolt House. They all stood on the street as the house collapsed, holding Eddie back from running back inside to meet his own personal fate alongside Richie.   
  
“Richie! Richie, no! His glasses! He can’t see!”


End file.
